


You Like Him Don't You?

by MelissMySiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissMySiss/pseuds/MelissMySiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga have known each other for three years but it seems like they were always meant to be. How long is it going to be before one of them says they like one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Like Him Don't You?

**Author's Note:**

> I mean this prompt is probably over done for these two... But I just wanted to write some cute Daisuga fluff.

As far as Asahi could remember, Daichi and Suga had been inseparable the instant they joined the volleyball club in their first year. Of course Asahi had quickly become a friend of the pair but he never seemed to have the connection that Daichi and Suga had. The duo were always making their own inside jokes, walking home together, eating lunch together, studying together and even finding time to talk to one another during practice.

  
As the now third years, grew older Daichi and Suga became closer still. They started finishing each others sentences, and acting just like, at the time, first year Noya said, an old married couple. Which they really were. Constantly bickering and then laughing about it, gently shoving into one another as the other said something embarrassing or even just whispering and laughing to one another while watching practice.

  
Now in their third year of high school, Asahi was surprised that neither Suga nor Daichi had ever admitted to liking the other. He was even more surprised the pair never accidently kissed or blurted out “I love you” during an intense game. Sure there were awkward hand contact moments or just “accidently” brushing a hand on the rear. But the two never became a couple.

  
Though now with outrageous talent and personality from some of the first years, and Daichi and Suga becoming more like parents, the two still managed to stay “just friends.” However, one late September practice something felt different, and something happened that Asahi was certain he would never forget.

  
Asahi walked off to the gym after his last class knowing well of who would be in the gym already. He figured Hinata and Kageyama would be there panting for breath after just racing one another there and he assumed Daichi would be there as well. He was the captain he did have to be there on time.

  
Though when Asahi opened the door he was surprised to find just Hinata and Kageyama already practicing tosses and spikes, but with no Daichi. Yachi was throwing the ball up for the boys and waved over to Asahi as he entered. He waved back and glanced around the room, Daichi really was nowhere in sight.

  
Asahi quickly warmed up and began practicing serves, which Hinata and Kageyama soon joined to do as well. Soon the rest of the team started filing in and began practicing and warming up. There was nothing set in stone for the day yet but all everyone thought they might as well work on something.

  
Suga arrived looking as though he could fall asleep that very moment, his book bag slung heavily over his shoulder. He smiled as the others waved to him and then he went off to change.

  
Asahi turned to Hinata after this and asked, “Have you seen Daichi yet today?”

  
Hinata paused what he was doing thinking a moment, “Well he came in right as Kageyama and I got here but he left and didn’t say where he was going.”

  
“How strange,” Asahi mumbled and tossed another ball up then slamming it down to the other side of the court.

  
Fifteen minuets later and the official start of practice began; Ukai immediately put the boys to work performing hundreds of drills and stated that they would finish with a match against one another. Daichi was still not present and Suga still looked exhausted.

  
About halfway through the receive drills Daichi ran in looking slightly frazzled. Ukai shouted something at him and Daichi responded by taking a few laps and quickly stretching.

  
It was not like the captain to be late. When there was a slight pause in practice and the boys were taking long drains from their water Asahi went up to Daichi.  
“Where were you?” Asahi asked.

  
“Oh well there was a slight discrepancy between some of my exam schedules and the games we are playing, but I got it worked out, “Daichi smiled.

  
Asahi smiled, thankful that that was the only thing going on he glanced sideways to Suga who was sitting cross legged on the floor, the exhaustion in his eyes made them look teary, Asahi looked back to comment on this to Daichi, but the captain was already on the floor kneeling in front of Suga. Of course Asahi couldn’t hear what the two were saying but smiled at the display and then turned to find Noya shouting in his face about something. He wasn’t sure why Noya felt the need to yell all the time but he stood there and listened anyway.

  
Daichi kneeled down by Sugawara and set a hand on the gray haired boys shoulder, “Suga, what’s wrong?”

  
Suga looked up smiling, even though his eyes drooped lazily, “Oh nothing Daichi, I was up studying all night and then when I had the chance to sleep, I couldn’t.” The boy let out a long yawn at the end of his words.

  
“You know school is more important Suga, if you don’t get good grades you can’t play-“ Daichi began but was cut off as Suga set his own hand on Daichi’s head.

  
“Oh Daichi! I know, I have been doing just fine, there was just an over excessive amount of work last night,” Suga beamed and then pushing off of Daichi’s head stood up.

  
Daichi fell back slightly as Suga pushed off of him, but smiled as he looked up to Suga’s bright face. Suga held out a hand and helped Daichi stand up. After Daichi stood the pair stayed standing next to one another exchanging pleasantries.

  
Hinata who had somewhat been watching the exchange looked over to Kageyama who looked to be lost in an intense thought next to him, “Kageyama? Do you think that Daichi likes Suga-san?”

  
Kageyama turned to Hinata looking annoyed, “Hinata that is such a dumb question.”

  
“Wha- WHY?” Hinata shouted angrily.

  
“Because they are just friends,” Kageyama answered going back to his thinking glare.

  
“Ya, just like us,” Hinata stated slightly sarcastically.

  
Kageyama just let his eyes fall onto Hinata, “We are not friends.” Hinata didn’t reply he just glared at the taller boy then looked back over to Sugawara and Daichi.  
The two third years were now laughing about something. Suga was leaning back arms crossed, eyes closed laughing, while Daichi was leaning forward and laughing as well. But Hinata noticed something that he had never really noticed before. As Daichi was taking a moment to breath, he glanced up to Suga and smiled. Then Suga uncrossed his arms and took a hand to wipe at his eye. The two made eye contact a moment, this caused Daichi to quickly stand up straight and set a hand behind his head.

  
“Yup, Daichi definitely likes Suga,” Hinata mumbled quietly to himself still watching the pair.

  
“What are you whispering about Hinata?” Tanaka shouted slamming a hand onto Hinata’s back. Hinata jumped slightly with surprise and then turned to Tanaka.

  
Hinata was about to answer when Kageyama replied for him still staring intently onto the court, “Hinata thinks Daichi likes Suga.”

  
Tanaka laughed a moment before looking down to Hinata, “Well… I thought so too. I even asked Daichi once… But he just said their friends. I don’t believe it for a second though.”

  
“HA!” Hinata shouted pointing at Kageyama, “Tanaka thinks so too!”

  
“What does Tanaka think? And why are you shouting Hinata?” It was Daichi he had come up behind the trio his arms crossed.

  
Hinata jumped again and quickly flew behind Tanaka, “Uhhhh…. Tan-Tanaka thinks… thinks… Thinks that Enoshita should be captain next!” Hinata finally blurted out.

As he spent the next second thinking about what he said he hoped that he didn’t hurt Tanaka’s feelings.

  
“Well I am glad you think so Tanaka, but we still have the rest of the year to decide,” Daichi was smiling now, “I am glad to see you are thinking ahead.”

  
Daichi turned and walked off, both Kageyama and Tanaka glared at Hinata. But there was no time to say anything as the last part of practice was about to begin. It was going to be a match by splitting the team apart. Ukai made Daichi and Suga captains and told them to pick members.

  
Daichi’s team was: Kageyama, Tsukishima, Narita, Yamaguchi and Enoshita. Then Suga’s team was: Hinata, Nishinoya, Asahi, Tanaka and Kinoshita. The teams seemed to be fairly matched and the match went very well.

  
However about halfway through the third set a slight accident occurred. As Suga was turning to receive the ball for the set he spun to quickly and took a side step awkwardly. His leg instantly going to jelly Suga fell with all his weight rolling his left ankle. He fell to the ground and felt needles pinching in his foot. Spots floated through his vision and he felt tears stinging in his eyes.

  
He sat there clutching his hands in fists at his sides, not moving. The ball fell next to him and then he heard Ukai shouting. He was instantly swarmed by everyone on his side of the net he heard Hinata panicking and Asahi was setting his hands on Suga’s shoulders saying something somewhat reassuring.

  
Then Ukai was in front of him and shouting at him. But for some reason he couldn’t hear. He was in so much shock from the pain that he had no idea what anyone was saying. He felt arms going under his armpits and pull him up. It was Asahi, but as the taller boy helped him stand Suga felt like jello and when he tried to move his feet he stumbled.

  
Then a voice brought everything back into focus, “SUGA!” It was Daichi.

  
Suga shook his head and the world came back like twisting the adjustment knob on a microscope. He could hear clearly and see everyone looking horror struck as Suga was awkwardly leaning into Asahi.

  
“Daichi,” Suga managed to get out as he looked more closely at the boy, he face had panic written everywhere. From his wide eyes to slightly pale coloring, everything about him said worry.

  
“Suga, what happened?” Daichi asked reaching out and letting Suga put one of his arms over his shoulder. Suga slipped the other around Asahi.

  
Suga thought a moment, “I think I just turned funny.” As Suga said these words he could feel a hot pain moving up through his ankle.

  
“You should be more careful, Suga it doesn’t help that you were already tired to begin with,” Daichi stated almost lecturing Suga.

  
“Daichi, he didn’t mean to,” Asahi whispered nervously.

  
The trio hobbled over to the edge of the gym and sat Suga down on the bench normally occupied by Ukai and Takeda. Suga stretched out his left leg and looked down to his foot. It was already swelling slightly. Daichi quickly bent down and took off Suga’s shoe.

  
The team was still frozen on the court watching the scene unfold. Ukai came quickly over to the third years followed by Takeda.

  
“Sugawara-kun, are you alright?” Takeda asked frantically.

  
“Ya, just stepped funny,” Suga replied smiling slightly.

  
“You should be more careful kid,” Ukai replied bending down next to Daichi.

  
“Should we get ice?” Daichi asked turning to Ukai.

  
“Probably be best if you two went inside, I am sure the clinic is still open, don’t worry we will finish up practice here,” Ukai smiled at the pair of them.

  
“Can you walk with just Daichi?” Takeda asked Suga nervously.

  
“I think we can do it,” Suga smiled. Daichi stood and assisted Suga to standing. Suga wrapped his left arm around Daichi and Daichi wrapped his right arm around Suga’s shoulders and set his left hand on Suga’s stomach to help him balance. Then the pair went off slowly to the gym.

  
“Do you think they will be ok?” Takeda asked Ukai as he watched the third years leave the gym.

  
“Those two?” Ukai smiled, “Of course, I mean you saw that Sawamara was the only one who brought Sugawara back to reality.”

  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Takeda asked.

  
“Oh come on sensei, don’t tell me you don’t see it?” Ukai asked glancing down to the teacher.

  
Takeda thought a moment about what Ukai was trying to get across, and then it struck him, “Are you implying….”

  
“Well I can’t be the only one who thinks it,” Ukai smiled and turned back to the rest of the team and began shouting at them. Takeda wasn’t really listening instead he looked off to the door that the two third years had went out of. Maybe there was something going on between those two. Or maybe they were both too scared to admit it.

  
Daichi and Suga walked off to the innards of the High School in mostly silence. They arrived at the area where the clinic was several minuets later. The offices were mostly empty a few teachers were still there grading papers. Luckily the clinic was still open. The nurse who ran the clinic was no longer there but there was still ice and ace bandage that could be used.

  
Daichi assisted Suga into sitting on the small bed that sat in a corner of the small space. Suga propped up a few pillows and set his left foot on top of them. Daichi went to work pulling out an ice bag and handing it to Suga. Then he went about finding a proper length of ace bandage.

  
Suga set the ice on his foot. It was extremely cold but it felt nice on his ankle. Daichi sat down next to Suga holding a clump of white bandaging. The pair sat silently a moment.

  
“I think if you ice it a little longer then we should put the bandage on it,” Daichi stated suddenly glancing over to Suga’s foot.

  
“Well the swelling already seems to be going down, it must not be that bad,” Suga stated lifting the ice slightly.

  
Daichi turned and reached for Suga’s foot he looked at it carefully and applied a small amount of pressure to his ankle. He then felt Suga’s other ankle. There was a considerable difference between both ankles but Suga was right, the swelling was already subsiding thanks to the ice.

  
“You probably won’t be able to play for a week or two,” Daichi stated somewhat disappointed.

  
“These things happen Daichi, don’t sound so upset,” Suga smiled setting a hand on Daichi’s shoulder.

  
“Well what if this next game was the last one and what if you played and it was your final game, now even if that does happen you won-“ Suga silenced Daichi’s rant by moving closer to him and looking him in the eyes.

  
“Daichi, you are the captain you can’t talk with such little confidence,” Suga squeezed lightly on Daichi’s shoulder.

  
“But…” Daichi began but then sighed heavily, “Well you rest then and take it easy so you can play with us Suga.”

  
“I will,” Suga smiled then leaned back, taking his hand off of Daichi.

  
The pair sat in silence again. Daichi looked up to the clock hanging above the door a few minuets later, “You should probably take that ice off now.”

  
Suga complied and lifted up the ice bag, his foot was red where the cold had been sitting. Daichi grabbed paper towel and came to the foot of the bed and began drying Suga’s ankle where the ice had left condensation. Then he slowly began wrapping the ace bandage around Suga’s foot and ankle.

  
“Thank you Daichi,” Suga smiled once Daichi finished.

  
“Of course, anything for you,” Daichi replied casually and turned to throw away the paper towel.

  
Suga looked at Daichi slightly shocked, “What does that mean?”

  
Daichi froze in front of the trash can he had not really thought about what he said, “Umm what does what mean Suga?” He asked and started scratching the back of his head.

  
“Anything for you?” Suga asked swinging his legs carefully off the edge of the bed.

  
“Oh that…” Daichi turned to face Suga and Suga could see Daichi was blushing, “Well you know you are my best friend Suga I would do anything for you.”  
Suga looked down, “Oh…”

  
Daichi stared at Suga a moment and then he quickly walked over to Suga, “Come on let’s go get our stuff… Besides I think I left your shoe in the gym.”

  
With that the two linked up again and got ready to walk off to the gym. Again the walk was filled with mostly silence. And this time for some reason, Daichi could feel himself getting hotter and hotter as they neared the gym. It felt like his insides were going to explode, he felt like something was pushing on his stomach. Then just before the entrance to the gym Daichi slowed to a stop.

  
“Suga, I- I want to tell you something,” Daichi stated stumbling in his wording slightly.

  
“Um Daichi can we wait till we get in there I need to sit down again,” Suga stated shifting slightly.

  
“NO!’ Daichi shouted a little too loudly, but instantly adjusted his tone as he looked at the hurt on Suga’s face, “No, I-I want to tell you now. It is something that I have been meaning to say to you for a long time. I just could never figure out how to say this to you Suga.”

  
Suga looked at Daichi slightly concerned now, “What is wrong Daichi?”

  
Daichi took in a deep breath and heard somewhere in the back of his mind the words ‘You are going to regret this’. But he let out his breath and then said, “Suga I like you.”

  
Suga smiled, “Of course you do, you just said we are best friends, now come on I really need to sit down.” Suga tried to limp forward to the gym, but Daichi grabbed on to Suga tighter.

  
“Not like that Suga,” Daichi sighed as Suga turned to him confusion spreading on his face, “I mean like… I like you like you.”

  
Suga’s face turned the shade of a tomato, “You mean like a crush?”

  
Daichi turned pink, “I- I … yes! I like you like that! But I understand if you don’t and you think this is weird, I won’t ever talk to you again if that is what you want, I can just leave right now…” Daichi went off rambling nervously.

  
But he stopped as a pair of arms wrapped around him, he glanced down, Suga was hugging him, “Daichi, stop. It’s ok I am not mad at you.”

  
“Your not?” Daichi asked rasing up his arms to wrap them around Suga. They slowly made it around his waist.

  
“Of course not,” Suga leaned back staring up to Daichi, “Cause I feel the same way.”

  
Daichi turned the tomato shade now, “You do?”

  
“Of course, I have just been waiting for you to figure this out on your own,” Suga smiled.

  
Daichi stood there dumbfounded, he didn’t know what to say and he wasn’t sure if a kiss was appropriate in this situation. I mean they had just admitted that they liked each other. What was he supposed to do in this case?

  
“Um Daichi I would love to finish this later, but I really need my stuff and I need to get off this foot a moment,” Suga stated glancing down to his left foot.

  
“Oh of course!” Daichi’s spirits were up to the moon now. Instead of helping Suga to walk back inside the gym, Daichi scooped up Suga bridal style and walked into the gym. Suga giggled as Daichi struggled re-opening the door. But the pair made it back inside laughing.

  
Unfortunately as they entered they had not realized that practice would still be going on. Nor did they realize that the entire team would be watching and waiting for them. The two third years froze looking at the slightly shocked faces of the rest of the team. Slowly Daichi set Suga down.

  
“SO YOU DO LIKE HIM?!” Hinata shouted, hopping up from behind Kageyama.

  
“Uhh…” Daichi set a hand on the back of his head and looked to the floor.

  
Suga answered for him, “Of course he does.”

  
“I KNEW IT!” Tanaka shouted slamming a hand hard onto Kageyama’s back.

  
The team smiled at the boys. Then Ukai shouted at them and they quickly began cleaning up. Daichi and Suga glanced to one another smiling. Daichi went back to Suga’s side and helped him limp over to his shoe.

  
“I can go get your stuff,” Daichi mumbled sitting next to Suga.

  
“Thank you,” Suga smiled and leaned over kissing Daichi lightly on the cheek.

  
Daichi turned a deep shade of pink and leaned forward off the bench slightly. Suga giggled and set a hand on Daichi’s shoulder.

  
Asahi came walking over, “I figured it was only a matter of time.”

  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Daichi snarled slightly.

  
“Well,” Asahi began sweating slightly, “You like him don’t you? Haven’t you always? I figured it was only a matter of time before you admitted it.”

  
Suga spoke first, “How long have you liked me Daichi?”

  
Daichi sighed, “Probably since the first time I met you, I never really acknowledged it till now though, cause I was afraid of what you would say.”

  
Suga leaned closer to Daichi, wrapping an arm around him, “Well it took you long enough.”

  
That was the day a beautiful relationship started. One that Asahi had waited so long for. He always thought that Daichi and Sugawara would be together, but as time passed he wondered if it ever really would happen. And that day, that day that Suga rolled his ankle would be known in their history of the start of something wonderful.

And now eight years later as Asahi stood next to Daichi both dressed in excellent suits, Asahi was so grateful for that day. Because as he watched Suga walking towards Dachi, dressed in a white suit, he realized he had been waiting for this day ever since he watched Suga and Daichi eat lunch together for the first time eleven years ago.

  
Asahi smiled and glanced over to Daichi’s beaming face, “You really did always like him didn’t you?”

  
Daichi just smiled, “No I always loved him.”

  
Then as Suga reached Daichi they linked arms and walked forward away from Asahi. Asahi smiled and mumbled to himself, “Yes, yes you did.”


End file.
